If You Were Mine
by saraluver
Summary: Sara found a bunch of love notes dedicated to her. From whom could they be? SNICKER!LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: If You Were Mine

Pairing: Nick/Sara

Summary: Sara found a bunch of love notes dedicated to her. From whom could they be? SNICKER!

* * *

Sara Sidle was not in a good mood. She just had a break up from hell with a guy she had been dating for 5 months. She really thought he was sincere and cared about her. But no, she caught him banging with one of his ex-girlfriends. When she caught him, she felt like her heart was squeezed mechanically, shattering it into pieces. She felt worthless but that was not something new. She felt just like that when her father hit her mom and she almost became one of his victims but her mother put a stop to that. Then in high school she was just the geek that no one wanted to be friends with. When she finally got her first date, all the jerk wanted was her body. Then when she was no longer the awkward, shy girl in high school she was still used by stupid jerks. She felt like giving up on true happiness because that will never happen in Sara Sidle's life.

"Hey Sara," said Nick entering the locker room. Sara was sitting on the bench not in the mood to talk.

"Hey," said Sara solemnly not even lifting her head up.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick. He knew Sara for a long time and he knew something was bothering her. Especially since she was dating with this Chris guy. He did not like him and he never will. He was just concerned about Sara but mostly because he had more than brotherly love towards Sara.

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Sara pointedly. She did not want Nick to find out about her break up. She felt really stupid because she was fooled so easily. She fell for Chris' sweet gestures like sending flowers to the lab and his sweet words. She never thought she was one of those woman that fell for those things but apparently she was wrong.

"You don't fool me, Sara, please tell me what's wrong, I want to help."

"I don't need your help, Nick, and haven't you heard of minding your own business?" snapped Sara. Nick backed up a little but he was not fazed. Sara may looked cold and stubborn on the outside but he knew she was just trying to act tough.

Sara realized she was too harsh on Nick, so she started to apologize.

"Nick, I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed out," said Sara looking at Nick.

"You have to tell someone, you can't bottle everything up, it's not healthy," said Nick tucking a stubborn curl behind Sara's ear.

Sara just sighed. She really did not want to tell Nick but she knew Nick would help her.

"It's about Chris."

"The DA you've been seeing?" asked Nick as if he did not know who Sara was talking about.

"Yeah."

"What did he do?" asked Nick.

"Well, I went to his house and I caught him sleeping with another woman," said Sara with tears in her eyes. She did not know why she was crying, she did not even love the guy. But it still hurt when someone you trust betray you just like that.

"Oh Sara, I'm so sorry, he's a stupid jerk and he's not worthy of you, you deserve so much better, Sara," said Nick taking her in his arms.

"Why does this always happen to me, Nick? Am I so disgusting that no one would ever love me?"

"Sara, you're wrong, I think you are the most perfect I have ever laid my eyes on, you deserve all the love in the world," said Nick hating all the men that have made Sara think she was so hard to be loved.

"Even my own father did not love me, Nick, how could anyone else love me?"

Nick just held on to her tighter in the hope that will stop her doubt herself. He felt like telling her right there and then how much he loved her and if she was his, he would never make her sad or feel like that anymore.

"Nick, I think I just wanna go home," said Sara. Her cries subsided into sniffles.

"Come on, let me take you home," said Nick taking her hand in his.

"That's okay, I can drive my Denali," said Sara.

"I insist, Sara."

"Okay," said Sara admitting defeat.

Nick felt helpless. He loved Sara more than anything in the world and he wanted to do everything he could to make Sara happy and prove to her that she can be loved. He had to do something or he would miss his chance to be happy with Sara.

* * *

One week later:

Sara was heading towards the locker room at the end of shift. She was recovering from her recent break up and Nick really helped her through it. He spent more time with like taking hr to breakfast, going out for movies and he even cooked dinner for her once. Sometimes the thought of if only she had a man just like Nick struck her mind but she just brushed it off because she thought he was just being a good friend and nothing more.

Sara opened her locker to take out her things when a lavender coloured envelope fell out of it. Sara just looked at it curiously and looked around to see if someone had seen that. But no one was in the room. She picked up the envelope and started opening it. Inside there was a letter written:

_Everything I dreamed about  
Everything that I talked about  
One thing I can't live without  
I wanna get closer to you  
Can't stand being far away  
Knowing that you don't feel the same way  
watching him bring tears to your eyes _

If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever wantAll words I sing about  
All the letters I write about  
Only thing I wanna hear about  
Is when I get closer to you  
I know that there is someone else, but he's only thinking of himself  
Doesn't make any sense for you to be lonely

_I hope your heart is open for a chance to be happy, Sara. Remember, there's always a person in this world that loves you more than anything._

Sara had to read the letter a couple of times before the realization of she just got a love letter really struck her. Even in high school she had never received any love letter. The mystery person behind this letter really bugged her. She was clueless on who would do such a thing. The thing was, almost everybody knew she was dating the DA and had broken up recently. So anyone in the lab could have sent the letter. Sara just put the letter in her bag and went home.

"_Maybe it was just a prank."_

* * *

How was it? I got the inspiration from the song. The lyrics are from **Marcos Hernandez-If You Were Mine. **You guys should listen to it. My ultimate favourite song! Anyways **PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The next day, when Sara came in for shift she got another letter from her secret admirer. This time the letter wrote:

_If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want _

Let me be the one you share your hopes and dreams with  
You'll never be alone again, cuz' I will hold you endlessly  
Please don't be afraid to let your broken heart guide you  
Into these open arms that long to surround you, baby

_Dearest Sara,_

_I hope you've been thinking about what I've written in my last letter. Let me just assure you this is not a prank or whatsoever. I'll reveal __myself when the time is right. For now I have an all expensed spa treatment by me for you. I really hope you will enjoy and relax yourself._

_With Love_

_P/S: A Starbucks coffee is waiting for you in the break room. Go and get it before someone else takes it._

Sara could not help but just smile at how sweet the letter was. In the envelope, there was a spa treatment coupon just as she expected. She really was not sure who was behind all of this and what his intentions were but for now she was just going with the flow, waiting for his next move. Sara put the coupon and the letter into her locker and headed for the break room to see if that coffee really was waiting for her. Sara walked into the break room and Warrick and Catherine were already there. On the counter sat the promised coffee with a note written 'For Sara DO NOT TOUCH!' on it. Sara could die out of embarrassment. Catherine and Warrick just smiled at her. Sara acted as if everything was normal and took the coffee and threw the note away. She took a seat and drank the coffee.

"So Sara, who's the coffee from?" asked Catherine.

"Uh… not sure, but if it's Starbucks and has my name on it, fine with me," said Sara.

"You don't know who gave you that coffee?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah," replied Sara simply.

Warrick and Catherine got the message that Sara did not want to elaborate. Few minutes later Nick came in with his usual charming smile. He took a seat next to Sara and eyed her coffee. Sara noticed this and wordlessly gave him some. They knew each other too well. He gave it back and Sara took a sip .

"Where did you get that?" asked Nick.

"Someone gave it to me," said Sara.

"Who?"

Sara just shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Oh, okay," said Nick just brushing off the subject. Few minutes later Grissom came in and shift began.

* * *

Sara just finished her case and was taking a breather in the break room. Then she was joined by Nick. 

"Any news on your secret coffee giver?" asked Nick sitting next to Sara.

"Nope, I was hoping you would know something," said Sara.

"Me? I wouldn't know anything about that," said Nick.

"Just find out anything for me about it, okay? It's bugging me and I'm a little freaked out," said Sara.

"Uh, okay," said Nick as Grissom was walking in.

"Sara, you wrapped your case?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could do a double today? Warrick and Catherine's a little backed up," said Grissom with his usual face whenever he wanted to ask Sara a favor.

"Uh… I have plans," said Sara. She was hoping she could try that free spa from her secret admirer.

"Really?" said Grissom. All the years he had been working with Sara that was the first time Sara rejected to do overtime and had other plans.

"Yeah," said Sara, annoyed because Grissom sounded like the idea off her having other plan was so impossible

"You sure you can't do it?"

Sara just sighed. He was always doing this to her.

"It's okay Griss, I'll go for that double," said Nick suddenly. Right then Sara thanked God for Nick's existence.

"Fine," said Grissom leaving just like that.

"Thanks Nick, I really appreciate that," said Sara once Grissom was gone.

"It's nothing, you need your rest," said Nick.

"Thanks Nicky," said Sara kissing Nick's cheek and left.

Nick was left there alone with a smile on his face. He shook his head and went out of the break room.

* * *

Once Sara arrived at the spa house, she was treated like a queen. It turned out the coupon that her mystery guy gave was the most expensive and exclusive treatment. It had been a long time since she felt this relaxed. On second thought, that was the first time she had ever felt that relaxed and pampered. Sara really could not wait to meet this mystery guy because she wanted to thank for his sweet and gracious gesture. 

When Sara arrived at her apartment, the only she wanted to do was fall onto her bed. She reluctantly changed into her pajamas and fell onto her bed. She could not stop thinking about her mystery guy so she took his letters and read them again. The mystery guy was smart, he did not use his own handwriting, instead he printed it out. The lyrics really caught her heart. She searched for the song and downloaded it. In an instant that song became her favourite. She could not keep her eyes open anymore and slowly she fell asleep with 'If You Were Mine' as her lullaby.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3 

The next day Sara arrived at the lab feeling refreshed and relaxed. She had never felt that good.

"Somebody's in a good mood," commented Warrick noticing Sara was humming as she walked into the break room. Sara just smiled at him.

"Did someone get lucky yesterday?" asked Greg waggling his eyebrows. Sara gave him a deathly glare while Nick swatted the back of Greg's head.

"Thanks Nick," said Sara.

"Anytime," said Nick.

"I was just asking," said Greg rubbing his head.

"So, why are you so cheery today, Sara?" asked Catherine ignoring Greg.

"Is it so wrong if I am just happy for no reason?"

"Yeah," said Warrick, Catherine and Greg in unison.

Sara just glared at them.

"I went to a spa, no big deal," said Sara sipping her coffee.

"Really? Ugh! It's been ages since I've been to a spa," whined Catherine.

"You really should go, it's heavenly," said Sara sitting next to Nick.

"With work and Lindsey, it will be a long time before I can go to one: said Catherine.

"You look great, Sara," whispered Nick so that only Sara could hear him.

"Thanks," said Sara giving Nick a smile. They gazed into each other's eyes until they were interrupted by Grissom's voice.

"Nick, Sara, a DB for you" said Grissom giving Nick the case slip.

"Ready, partner?" asked Nick smiling cutely at Sara.

"I drive," said Sara grabbing the paper easily from Nick.

"Hey, no fair," said Nick following Sara out of the room.

The others just shook their heads knowingly at those two. They were used to their usual flirty banter that both of them did not even notice they were doing it.

* * *

"So, Sara, how are you doing?" asked Nick as Sara drove towards the scene. 

"Great," said Sara and that was the truth. It was mostly because of the mysterious guy.

"Well, you definitely look great," said Nick.

"You sure know how to boost my ego, Nick," said Sara, smiling. Nick just laughed.

"You doing anything after shift?" asked Nick.

"Uh… no, why?"

"Wanna go out?"

"Go where?" asked Sara.

"Uh… I'm not sure yet, but I guarantee you it will be great," said Nick. Actually Sara did not care where he took her because she really loved spending time with Nick.

"Sure, but make sure it's fun," said Sara with mock threat in her voice.

"Don't worry about that, just leave it to me," said Nick overjoyed that Sara wanted to go out with him.

* * *

Sara and Nick were in the locker room at the end of shift, grabbing their stuff. 

"We still on after this?" asked Nick.

"Yeah," said Sara trying to hide her smile.

"I'll pick you up an hour from now, okay?"

"Great," said Sara closing her locker.

"Bye Sara."

"Later."

At the doorway Sara bumped into Greg who was looking rather shocked.

"Hey Greg."

"Hey," said Greg walking into the locker room.

"Hey Nick," said Greg.

"Hey."

"So, you're dating Sara?" asked Greg. Nick almost fell over with Greg's question.

"No, why?"

"I heard you guys talking just now."

"We're just going out as friends Greg, get your mind out of the gutter," said Nick.

"You can't lie to me, I could see the looks, the flirts," said Greg.

"What look?" asked Nick, confused.

"Don't act all dumb, I know the truth," said Greg dramatically.

"You know what, I don't have time for your little Nancy Drew stuff, I gotta go," said Nick.

"Hey Nancy Drew's cool!" shouted Greg. Nick could hear Greg swore because he said that out loud. Nick just shook his head at Greg's childishness.

"_What look? Am I that obvious?" _thought Nick. He just brushed off those thoughts because he had to get home and get ready to go out with Sara. He was not sure whether it was a date or not. For now, he just wanted to spend his time with Sara and hope everything goes like he wanted.

* * *

Nick was stumped. He did not know what to wear. He had gone through his closet twice but he still did not find any clothes that will take Sara's breath away. He was going through his mess of clothes when his phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick. It's Sara," said Sara on the other line.

"Hey Sara," said Nick with a small smile on his face.

"Uh… Nick, what should I wear?"

"I mean, you didn't tell me where we are going," continued Sara.

"I'm having the same problem here, Sara," said Nick chuckling.

"You don't know where we're going?"

"No, I do, you know what, just wear something casual, something you can move around easily with," said Nick.

"Positive?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Hey Sara, I'm glad you agreed to this."

"Me too, Nick," said Sara with the biggest smile on her face.

"Bye Sara."

"Bye Nick."

Nick hung up the phone but he could not take that smile off of his face. That was the first time a girl could make him feel like that and he really like it a lot.

Sara was almost ready when she heard a knock on the door. She smiled and quickly opened the door.

"Hey Nick," said Sara enjoying the view in front of her. Nick looked so sexy in his jeans and a little fitted shirt that showed his rippling muscles. Nick was thinking the same thing except he was admiring Sara in her snug jeans that hugged her at all the right places and her little baby-T.

"Hey," said Nick once he got out of his trance.

"Come on in, I just have to take my sneakers," said Sara.

"Sara, for you," said Nick handing Sara a bouquet of white tulips.

"Aww, Nick, it's beautiful," said Sara.

Nick just grined.

"Thanks a lot, this is very thoughtful of you," said Sara.

"It was my pleasure."

Sara took the flowers and put it in a vase of water. Once Sara got her sneakers, they headed for Nick's car.

"Ready?" asked Nick.

"Definitely," said Sara grinning.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

I know a lot of you wants to know where Nick and Sara are going. So here's chapter 4. I hope it lives up to your expectations!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Nick, for the last time, where are we going?" asked Sara impatiently.

"Patience Sara, we'll get there."

"This better be worth it, Nick," said Sara.

"It will," said Nick chuckling.

Sara huffed in her seat and glared at Nick but she still had a smile that she was unsuccessfully tried to hide on her face. For all she knew, few minutes later she fell asleep in her seat.

"Sara, we're here," said Nick gently shaking her.

"Huh?" asked Sara slowly stirring.

"We're here," said Nick softly, his breath tickling her face.

That was when Sara realized Nick's face was only inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her face and the smell of his cologne was intoxicating her. Sara could feel herself drawn towards his lips.

"Sara, you okay?" asked Nick a little worried because Sara was a little out of it.

Sara cleared her throat.

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep," said Sara sitting up.

"It's okay."

"Where are we?" asked Sara.

"Look for yourself, come on," said Nick getting out of the car and opening Sara's door. Sara got out of the car and they walked a little and from there Sara could see a funfair. It was bright and colourful and it was in the middle of the desert. The look on Sara's face was priceless to Nick.

"Nick, it's amazing!" exclaimed Sara.

"Come on," said Nick taking Sara's hand in his. That sent chills down Sara's spine. Nick paid for the tickets to Sara's dismay and they started playing every game in their sights.

"Nick, let's play that!" said Sara excitedly pointing at the shoot the cans with a water spray booth.

"Okay," said Nick. He was glad Sara was enjoying herself.

Nick gave the operator a token and let Sara play first. Sara sprayed the cans with the water spray but not even one fell.

"Ugh! Fall you stupid can," exclaimed Sara. Nick just chuckled at her. Sara gave him a deathly glare in return.

"Okay, sorry, let me help you there," said Nick going behind Sara and held the water spray with his arms around Sara. That made Sara's heart beat vigorously at his closeness and intoxicating cologne.

"First, you aim at the bottom cans and spray," said Nick pushing the trigger. Then it exactly hit the can and all of the cans fell.

"See?" whispered Nick into her ear that made Sara shivered. Sara turned to Nick and could see Nick was feeling the same thing. But she just brushed those thoughts away and cleared her throat.

"Yeah," said Sara awkwardly. Nick could see Sara was uncomfortable, so he took a step back. Actually Sara did not mind at all at his closeness but she just did not know if Nick really thought of her that way.

"Here you go, sir," said a pimply teenager handing Nick a small stuffed piglet.

"Thanks," said Nick.

"Here you go," said Nick giving Sara the piglet.

"Nick, it's yours, you shot the cans."

"And I wanna give it to you, and I really don't want to ruin my reputation by having a stuffed piglet in my bedroom," said Nick smiling.

"Wouldn't want that," said Sara taking the piglet.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" asked Nick.

"Sure."

They headed for the hot dog stand and ordered two hotdogs. Sara was about to take her purse when Nick stopped her.

"I got it, Sara."

"You can't pay for everything, Nick," said Sara.

"I can and I will," said Nick. He took out a note but that made some of his things in his wallet to fall out.

"Oh, shit," said Nick.

"I got it, Nick."

Nick quickly paid for the hotdogs and bent down to help Sara. When they stood up, Nick noticed Sara was looking intently and suspiciously at some of his receipts.

"_Can this really be a coincidence?" _thought Sara.

Sara was holding some of Nick's receipts. One was for a couple of coffee from Starbucks, another for some dedication cards and the last one really made her suspicious. It was from the same spa house Sara went to when she got that coupon from her mystery guy.

"Sara?" called Nick.

"Huh?" said Sara distractedly.

"What are you looking at?"

Sara handed him the receipts and when Nick looked at them, he realized the cat was out of the bag.

"Was it..,"

Before Sara could finish her sentence, Nick cut her off.

"Come on, I wanna take you somewhere," said Nick taking her hand in his.

"Where?" asked Sara following Nick.

"Just follow me."

Sara wordlessly followed Nick to the car and he helped her into the car. He got into his seat and drove off. All the way to his mystery destination they did not speak a word. Nick drove for quite a while and finally they stopped. It was the hillside and from there they could see the lights of Vegas but it was not noisy like when they were in the city. Instead they could hear the sounds of crickets and they could see the lights from the moon. The wind made the scenery even more magnificent. Nick took Sara's hand and they sat on the ground.

"I bet you're very curious, right?" asked Nick.

"Uh… I don't know what to think, Nick," said Sara. She was seriously confused.

"I guess I should tell you from the beginning," said Nick.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea," said Sara, chuckling.

"Well, I haven't been completely honest with you, I have been keeping something from you for years," said Nick.

"Nick, can you just tell me what's going on here," said Sara impatient to know what Nick was talking about.

"Okay, sorry," said Nick. He was nervous as hell.

"You've been getting anonymous notes and gifts, right?"

"Yeah, but how do you…,"

"Let me finish before I get all nervous again." said Nick, chuckling.

"Uh.. okay," said Sara smiling.

"That was my doing, Sara," said Nick finally. That made Sara out of words for a moment.

"But why would you do that?" asked Sara as she recovered from her trance.

"Because I have always loved you, Sara, always have, I have just been a chicken to tell you, and I hate it when guys like Hank and Chris treat you like shit when I know I can make you happy," said Nick with all his heart. Sara just sat there, speechless. She found it hard to believe Nick's words because she felt like no one could ever love her that much. Sure, she did have feelings for Nick too but she was afraid to get hurt again.

"Why didn't you just tell me personally?" asked Sara. She still had more questions. Nick on the other hand was disappointed because Sara did not respond the way he wanted after he had laid his heart out.

"Because I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you right after you just had a break up."

"Oh," was all Sara could utter. They fell into silence for a few seconds when Nick broke it.

"Sara, are you okay with this? If you don't feel the same way, I understand," said Nick a little solemnly.

"I'm not sure hot I feel, Nick, I mean are you sure you're in love with me?" asked Sara. The face did not really register in her brain.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Sara, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, Sara, you make me happy even when you don't realize it," said Nick caressing Sara's cheeks. Their faces were just inches apart.

"But I don't wanna get hurt again, Nick," said Sara so low even Nick could barely hear it.

"I'll never hurt you, Sara, never," said Nick closing the distance between them. Their lips met in a fiery passion and all of Sara's doubts disappeared then. She could feel Nick's sincerity in his kiss. She responded to the kiss and ran her fingers through hid hair while Nick caressed her cheek lovingly. Finally they pulled away in need of oxygen. When they pulled away both of them had big smiles on their faces.

"So do you want to give us a try?" asked Nick, hopefully.

"I think it's worth a try but I wanna take things slow, is that okay?"

"Anything you need, Sara, I don't mind," said Nick.

"Thanks Nick," said Sara giving him a peck on the lips.

"You know, I could use to that," said Nick. His expression was like he was on cloud nine.

Sara just laughed at him.

"I didn't know you could be sweet and thoughtful," said Sara, grinning.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Sara, and I am more than happy to reveal my true self as we go," said Nick

Sara looked at him, amused and burst out laughing.

"That was supposed to be sweet and you're not supposed to laugh," said Nick.

"Sorry, but that sounded really cheesy but I like it," said Sara.

"Glad to know that."

"You know, I never imagined Nick Stokes would ever have feelings for me."

"Why?"

"Because I always thought you like gorgeous blond bimbo," said Sara.

"You are gorgeous, Sara."

Nick noticed Sara had a little shade of pink when he said that.

"And my reputation as a ladies man is over inflated by Greg" said Nick.

"Nick, I just wanna say I do have feelings for you but I'm not sure if I'm in love with you."

"You don't have to force yourself to love me, Sara, just give me a chance to make you happy and make us work," said Nick.

"You're just too good to be true," said Sara hugging herself a bit because it was chilly.

"Hey, you wanna get some hot chocolate at Starbucks?"

"Sure, I'm glad you didn't offer your jacket or something, that is so cliché," said Sara.

Nick just laughed at her.

"Come on," said Nick getting up and offering his hand for Sara.

Sara gladly took it and they walked up to Nick's car with their hands linked.

* * *

How was it? Let me know! **REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Thanks a lot, Nick," said Sara as they arrived in front of her house after their drink.

"Anytime, Sara," said Nick trying to stifle a yawn.

"Glad to know you enjoyed my company," said Sara sarcastically.

"No, it's not you, I'm just tired after that double shift," said Nick.

"Wanna sleep at my place first? You can't drive like that," said Sara.

"I wouldn't call that going slow, Sara," said Nick. Even though he would want nothing more that spending the night with Sara , he did not want to srew up by going to fast.

"Just sleep, Nick, you sleep on the couch and I'll sleep on my bed."

"Oh, okay."

Nick parked his car and they walked out and into Sara's house.

"I'll take you some blankets and pillows," said Sara as they got into her house.

"Thanks."

Sara took the blankets and pillows and gave them to him.

"You want me to make the couch for you?"

"That's okay, I can handle it," said Nick.

"You need anything else?"

"I'm okay Sara, you go and rest."

"Okay, bye Nick," said Sara.

"Bye Sara," said Nick giving Sara a lingering kiss.

Sara just smiled and went off to her room.

* * *

Sara had been tossing and turning for about an hour but she still could not fall asleep. She was thinking about how a normal outing with Nick could reveal so much. She never thought Nick could be the mystery guy but she was pleasantly surprised. Nick was a great guy, sweet a gentleman and everything a woman could ever dream off. She finally gave up on trying to sleep and decided to watch some TV.

Sara slowly got out of bed and went to the living room which was Nick was sleeping. She turned the TV on and she was startled because the volume was at the maximum level.

"Shit!" cursed Sara quickly turning the volume down.

"Sara?" called Nick.

"Nick, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," said Sara apologetically.

"It's okay, Sara," said Nick, yawning.

"It's this stupid TV," said Sara.

"Sara, it's okay," said Nick, chuckling.

"Why weren't you sleeping?" asked Nick.

"I couldn't sleep," said Sara shivering a little.

Nick noticed this and he could not take his eyes off of her in her little baby- T and boy's shorts. She looked incredibly cute and sexy.

"Come here," said Nick asking Sara to sit with him under the blanket. Sara readily complied and sat closely next to Nick. He wrapped his arms around her while Sara set her head on his chest. Sara lazily flipped through channels until she found something she liked. They watched in silence, content being in each other's arms. Few minutes later both of them fell asleep with Nick's head on the head of the couch and Sara lying on him. The TV was left watching them instead.

* * *

Sara woke up slowly enjoying the heat and the feeling of being wrapped on such strong arms. Sara looked up and saw Nick lying awkwardly while snoring. She smiled and remembered the events that had happened. She slowly brought herself up so she was closer to Nick's face.

"Nick," called Sara softly.

"Mmm..," mumbled Nick.

"Wake up," said Sara louder.

"No."

"Nick, you need to get up," said Sara shaking his chest a little.

"5 more minutes," said Nick.

Sara chuckled and finally found the perfect solution. She leaned up and kissed Nick fully on the lips. She slowly sought entry into his mouth and she could feel Nick opening his mouth for her. They traded slow kisses until they pulled away, out of breath. Sara looked at Nick and he was wide awake.

"Hi," said Sara, smiling.

"Hey," said Nick. His grin matching hers.

"Finally, I get you to wake up."

"I definitely can get use to this," said Nick.

Sara just laughed at him.

"How was your sleep?" asked Sara fingering the collar of Nick's shirt.

"Quite okay, but I have a kink on my neck," said Nick.

"Aww, poor baby, I can give you a massage if you want," said Sara.

"You're just too good to be true, Sara," said Nick.

Sara giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. Suddenly Nick's phone rang. Sara took the phone on the coffee table and gave it to him.

"Stokes."

"Hey Nick, I've been waiting for you for 15 minutes, where the hell are you, man?" came Warrick's voice booming from the other end.

"Oh god, Rick, I completely forgot, I overslept, I'm so sorry, man."

"I figured that much, you know what, it's okay, I can whip your ass some other time," said Warrick.

"I'm so sorry, Rick, rain check?"

"Yeah, later man."

"What was that?" asked Sara.

"I'm supposed to go bowling with Warrick, I guess I forgot," said Nick.

"So I distracted you then?"

"Yeah, I'm only a day in this relationship and I'm already whipped," said Nick playfully. Sara punched him on the arm.

"And loving every minute of it," said Nick.

Sara giggled and kissed him on the lips. It would be a very long time before they can get up and leave that couch

* * *

Hope you like it! **REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the last chapter! Finally!

* * *

Chapter 6

"You know, I've never been this late before," said Sara taking out her stuff from her locker.

"We're not late, we have 10 more minutes," said Nick.

"Well, I always arrive earlier than that."

"So you think I'm a bad influence on you?" said Nick wrapping his arms around Sara's waist from behind.

"Yeah, a little," said Sara.

"I guess you shouldn't be with me then," said Nick whispering into Sara's ears. Sara turned to him and gave him a deathly glare.

"Maybe I shouldn't," said Sara.

"I'm just kidding, Sara, I'll die before I let that happen," said Nick kissing along the back of Sara's neck.

"Good to know," said Sara. Nick continued his assault on Sara's neck and he purposefully focused on Sara's sensitive spot that he had discovered that morning. That made Sara just weak in the knees.

"Nick, we might get caught," said Sara a little breathy, turning in Nick's arm. She somehow managed to get out off her lust clouded brain.

"You don't want people to know about us?" asked Nick finally stopping.

"No, not yet," said Sara. Nick looked a little crestfallen. Sara somehow sensed his insecurity.

"It's not I'm embarrassed with our relationship, Nick," said Sara. She saw Nick sighing in relief.

"Then, why?" asked Nick.

"I'm just not ready yet, I wanna see where our relationship is heading first and I want you all to myself," said Sara running her hands up and down Nick's chest. Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around Sara again.

"I'm cool with that," said Nick kissing along Sara's neck again. This time Sara did not try to stop Nick because it felt too good. Nick trailed kisses along her jaw line and towards her lips. When Nick made his assault with his tongue, Sara could not help but moan in delight. Their hands were all over their bodies.

"Oh my god!" came a voice and the sound of glass breaking forced them to pull apart. There stood Grissom and Catherine. Catherine had her mouth agape and eyes wide while Grissom was scrambling to pick up his pet tarantula after the aquarium fell from his hands because of the scene he had just seen.

"Are you guys gonna just stand there all day or let us pass?" asked Greg who was walking with Warrick into the locker room. His eyes were as wide as Catherine's because it was obvious what Nick and Sara were doing, with Nick's hands up Sara's shirt and a few buttons of Nick's shirt were undone. Warrick just laughed.

"Smooth man, getting it on in the locker room," said Warrick.

"You know about them?" asked Catherine.

"No, but it was only a matter of time," said Warrick. Nick and Sara blushed furiously.

"When did this happen?" asked Grissom who finally found his beloved tarantula and his voice.

"Um… about a day," said Nick sheepishly.

Greg looked more crestfallen.

"Don't worry, Greggo, you'll find the right gal for you," said Catherine patting his back.

"I did and as usual Nick comes and swoops her up," said Greg pouting.

"No swooping here, I happen to like Nick too." Nick puffed his chest a little hearing that.

"Fine, fine, but if it doesn't work out, you know where to find me," said Greg winking at Sara. Sara smiled and Nick kept close to Sara protectively.

"Not a chance, Sanders."

"I believe you'll be professional at work?" asked Grissom.

"Definitely, Griss," said Nick.

"I trust you two on this," said Grissom leaving the locker room.

Warrick just smiled and gave Nick a 'you better not be playing her' look and left.

"So Sara, what does Nick have that I don't?" asked Greg. Catherine just swatted him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't sound so desperate, Greg," said Catherine leaving the room with Greg trailing behind her.

"So much keeping it a secret for a while," said Sara.

"On the bright side, I get to do this," said Nick giving Sara a peck on the lips.

"Nick, we have to be professional at work," said Sara even though there was a smile attached on her face.

"Okay, okay," said Nick.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for shift," said Sara pulling Nick's hand.

"Sara, seriously, what do I have that Greg doesn't?"

"I can't tell you now, we're at work," said Sara waggling her eyebrows and gave Nick a passionate kiss.

Nick just groaned and followed Sara out of the room.

Their lives as a couple would be a long one and they could not wait to go through it together.

**THE END**

* * *

So glad I finished another fic. Hope you like it. **REVIEWS!**


End file.
